Mina Beff
Mina Beff is a character on Grojband. She is technically a friend of Trina Riffin. Trina, however, treats her as as a slave. However, Mina is usually able to keep her cool towards Trina, altough she usually ends up injured along the way. She is voiced by Denise Oliver. Biography and personality "Mina Beff"- Grojband Wiki http://grojband.wikia.com/wiki/Mina_Beff Mina is a sweet, nerdy girl who is very nice and loyal to her friends. She gave herself the purpose to be the best friend forever to all of her friends ad she is very committed to fulfilling this duty. Her last name "Beff" is similar to the term "BFF" which is one of the main reasons why she does this. However, Mina's best friend is Trina Riffin. Trina is very rude and abusive to Mina and treats her like a slave, making her a very bad friend for Mina. However, Mina still loves Trina very much and she is highly tolerant of Trina's cruelty. No matter how ridiculously horrible Trina acts toward her, she is always shown to effortlessly keep a happy attitude without any struggle or hesitation whatsoever. Although Mina is always getting stepped on by the bossy and self centered Trina, she enjoys the "rub-off" popularity she gets for being by the side of the girl that she sees as a glamorous and beloved plastic despite the fact that Trina is not popular at all because of how everybody knows how horrible Trina really is. In the episode "Space Jammin'," it was revealed that Carrie is Mina's little sister and she has a cat called Dr Purr. Although it has never been seen much in the show, this means that they must have a strong relationship with each other. Not much is known about Mina's early life since it hasn't been seen in the show before. However, on some occasions in the show, she will mention what her life was like long ago. It has been confirmed that Mina's name was originally Bernadette. This was until Trina became friends with her and she forced Bernadette to legally change her name to Mina just so that their names would rhyme. She is a nice, shy, and timid girl that is loyal to Trina and does whatever she commands. According to the series creators, she and Trina genuinely care about each other (having been friends since kindergarten) and Mina endures all Trina's abuse in hopes that Trina will one day go back to being the nice person she used to be. Mina is a really nice and selfless girl who is always being nice to anyone no matter who they are and what they do. She seems to be friends with Trina and at the same time, is being nice to her worst enemies. She doesn't seem to care when she gets abused and hurt, which is seen mostly when it shows how terribly Trina hurts her. No matter how much she gets disrespected by someone, she will always continue to respect and be nice to that person. She is also very intelligent and great at math. She is one of the nerds at Elementary High, and is part of the nerd club. She also has strange abilities and surprising strength for her size, such as being able to throw people out of a crowd with her elbows at Candy Jams's concert and being able to carry Trina a long distance. Appearance Mina has dark-teal hair and black cat-eyed spectacles. She wears a burnt autumn turtleneck sleeveless sweater and military green shorts. She wears long, white above the knee- socks and black, short-heeled plimsolls. She has thick black eye brows and is about average height. References Category:Character Category:Grojband Category:Females Category:The Beffs Category:Grojband Characters